Maybe Its Enough
by Just An Alchemy Nerd
Summary: Just some of Kileys Thoughts on Momo and Toji, Its a One shot, maybe a sequel. but its Toji bashing. has a swear word so K .


_**Maybe Its Enough**_

'Love sucks. Who does he think he is that idiot? He runs around breaking  
her heart and her trust and he just leaves her there to pick up the pieces. She  
would be much better off with me. I'm  
always there for her I'd never hurt her of break her heart. I'd protect her.

But she doesn't know that. She can't see how crazy I am about her. To her I'm just a perverted joker. Why can't  
she see how much I love her? She belongs with me. Not that stupid selfish wannabe loser boy  
Toji he won't help her. But she doesn't see that.

Every time he says her name she smiles but whenever I say her name she just  
turns around. My voice says Momo in the right way but she doesn't realise that.  
No to her I'm just stupid Kiley funny a good friend but nothing else.

But one day she'll see that we're meant to be. One day. '

I sighed as I put down my notebook and leaned back scratching my head and  
thought about what I'd wrote. It was true, every single word of it Toji is and always  
will be a total loser, and Momo well she's perfect in her own way and more  
importantly she is perfect for me.

I still can't believe that loser dumped Momo, and for Sae? That's just really  
sad. Yeah maybe she blackmailed him into it with those photos of Momo but he  
could at least have talked to her about it couldn't he. But no Romeo decides to  
leave her out and she ends up with a broken heart, how may I ask is that fair!

But Momo didn't know well she knew bout the blackmail but she didn't know about my feelings for her. Nobody knew  
except me. And sae of course. But still I'm not kidding around when I say I  
love her but nope life sucked just me and no Momo.

School the next day was pretty crappy to begin with. I came across Momo moping  
around her locker keeping a close eye on Sae and Toji. why couldn't she just give up on loser boy. It wasn't that  
hard was it.

I plastered a fake beaming smile on my face, "hey baby how you doing ready  
to give up on loser boy and go out with me yet love, you know you want to  
really" she threw a punch at me but it was a half hearted one this has  
gone far enough.

"Momo it's over between you two if you keep moping around after him all  
your doing is pleasing Sae and that's not a very good thing. Feelings can  
change and while it hurts for now it's gotta get better from here. " she  
smiled softly at me a ghost of her cute smile but a smile all the same.  
"Thanks Kiley but I'd better get to class see you in art." And with  
that she left.

But at least she smiled.

The day went slowly until the English period before art when two new boys came  
in. God from the way the girls were acting you'd have thought they were pop  
stars or something. I swear one of the girls in my row actually fainted. And me  
I just sat there grinding my teeth, 'if they like their teeth the way they are  
they'd better not try something with Momo!'

Crap Haruhi and Tamaki that was there yucky nasty Momo-stealing-jerks names.  
They were in iur art class. Perfect. Those idiots would be cutting in on my  
Momo time.

We were in the garden drawing some flowers. Yes flowers. So anyway me and my  
friend and Loser boy and the newbies were sitting on the steps drawing with a  
clear view of Momo as well not that I planned that or anything. Ok I did but  
nobody knows that.

"God Toji your so lucky Sae is just so hot. God I wish she'd go out with  
me not that I'm trying to steal her but you get what I mean she is definitely  
the hot seat girl here." My mates are idiots. "Are you guys blind or  
something she's just too pale all small and scrawny. Like a little kid you know,  
now that friend of hers the tanned one with the bleached hair. Momo did you say  
anyway now she's hot." Crap those losers were talking about MY Momo.

"Don't get your hopes up losers she's still hung up on some idiot who  
dumped her." I carefully glanced at Toji and was pleased to see him look  
uncomfortably away. Result! "Who would be stupid enough to dump a cutie  
like that?" The idiots looked totally confused there. "Gee I wonder  
who." I said sarcastically looking at Toji. Ha his face was all red. Go  
Kiley. Shit I'm talking in third person now gotta stop doing that.

Just then Momo walked past us to get more paper for her and her friends and Sae  
I can't actually remember her mates names but whatever. The wind suddenly blew  
Momo's hair making it whip back away from her face. Cool. A collection of wolf  
whistles came from the troublesome twosome. Momo completely ignored it -Take that  
loser- and kept walking.

"Oooh somebody just got dissed by little miss hotty." One of my mates  
laughed at the looks on tweedle dum and tweedle idiot. Did I say my mates were idiots?  
Scratch that, they rock.

The two retards blushed until one of them stood up and said "come on let's  
go talk to the girls." I rolled my eyes but stood up too. What I may hate  
the two of them but I had to keep an eye on them. If they tried to touch Momo  
they'd be dead faster than you can say die bastard.

We headed across to where the girls were sitting and they all looked up. I could  
actually see the stars form in the girls eyes as they looked at the loser duo.  
All except Momo luckily she simply looked up and said, "hey Kiley hey guys  
what's up." ha take that she knows MY name. MINE. "Hey I'm Tamaki and this  
is Haruhi where new here. What's your name?" As if he didn't know. Oh wait  
I don't think I actually told them but whatever. Well they'd better watch their backs. And sleep  
with both eyes open. No actually ignore that, it was a little bit starkerish.

But  
then again, it's not like she'll ever look my way, after all I'm just Kiley,  
but whether she likes it or not, I'll always be there for her. I guess that's enough,  
for now.


End file.
